


Merthur one-shots

by orphan_account



Category: BBC’s Merlin
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A series of different one shots of the best ship ever known to man, and a little extra on the side. I’m writing this because i think they need to be captured in a particular way so enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it.





	1. Uni at its finest

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin and Arthur go to uni together. BTW all the one shots are set in the uk.

Merlin had heard of Arthur pendragon, everybody had heard of him. He was the star shooter of the football team, captain of the swim team and resident playboy of the school. He always had a different girl attached to his arm, drooling over him and which one of his friends he was talking to that day. Though it wasn’t just the girls that were in love with Arthur, Merlin found a frequent part of his day was spent dreaming about being one of those girls on Arthur’s arm. He knew that would never happen though because the golden haired god that slept in the same room as him was straight. 100% straight. Well as far as he knew.

What Arthur didn’t tell many people was when his roommate wasn’t looking he would stare at him. Stare at the way he would cross his feet at the ankles whenever he was busy, on the way he chew on the corner of the lips whenever he was concentrating or stressed and that unconscious snuffling noise he made in his sleep. Arthur was sure that Merlin didn’t reciprocate his feelings towards him so to distract himself he would find whatever girl wanted to attach the self to him that day. The attention really made no difference to the way Arthur felt about Merlin but it did provide a rather annoying distraction. Arthur wished he could just tell everyone that he was gay and about his feelings to Merlin, but he couldn’t because of societies views on two people of the same gender falling in love.

For the two men, sleeping in the same room was torture being in such close proximity of each other and not being able to do anything about it. Arthur hated it even more when he saw all the guys and girls Starring at Merlin as he and his friends walked passed. The worst part was Merlin seemed to be oblivious to all the people starring at him. Half the football team knew about Arthur’s feelings for Merlin and would do everything they could to get the two to realise that they both liked each other because to everyone else it was obvious. 

The teams recent attempt at getting the two together was to steal all of Arthur’s t-shirts so that he would have to walk around without a shirt on and to say they got the right result would be an understatement. Arthur came back to their room after his shower and merlin wasn’t in the room. He had his towel around his waist and was rummaging around for his clothes when their was a knock on the door. Arthur quickly grabbed the closest pair of shorts he could find and opened the door. For merlin the view when the door opened was like heavens door opening up to him, a half-naked Arthur pendragon with his muscular chest tightening at the sight of merlin and those gorgeous blue eyes twinkling with joy making merlin fall for him even more. 

Arthur hadn’t expected to see Merlin behind the door but was overwhelmed with happiness when he saw him standing there. The look of shock on his face was a nice surprise for Arthur but then he saw Gwaine and Perce behind him making that face he knew all to well. They quickly pushed Merlin into the room and ran passed saying “Arthurs in love with you” and locked them in the room. 

For the next 5 minutes no one said anything until “is it true? Do you love me?”

This was the question that Arthur had been dreading. He’d practised the answer so many times but no words would come out. 

“Come on Arthur you have got to have something to say to me, you cant just ignore the fact that they said you love me”. 

Arthur looked up at this point and saw Merlin standing by the door still with his arms crossed and a disbelieving look in his eye. He’d never seen Merlin like that before, his merlin never did anything like that but still no answer would come to mind. Though after about two minutes Merlin walked over and sat down next to Arthur, he picked up his hand and said “Arthur would you please look at me and tell me if it’s true”.

Arthur than looked at merlin and said “yeah, its true” he paused for a second and then said “I get if you don’t want to see me again or be my roommate but please don’t tell anyone I’m gay I really can’t handle everyone knowing, you know how everyone are with all that stuff.”

Arthur carried on blabbering and it was driving Merlin insane so he grabbed Arthur by the check spreading his fingers into his slightly damp golden hair and kissed him soft on the lips. At first Arthur was surprised but he then lent into the kiss and he moaned out loud when merlin started to bite on his lower lip. Merlin slowly backed away from the kiss and stared into Arthurs beautiful blue eyes leaving both of them feeling empty from where the other man had previously been. 

Merlin looked deep into Arthur’s eyes and said “I love you to you big prat”.

Extra:

Arthur later hunted down Gwaine and Perce and stole all there clothes and locked them out of their rooms, so he got his payback and also the love of his life


	2. Assassins never break the rules, mostly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur’s a world renowned assassin called the red knight of Camelot and Merlin is a magical being who is being hunted by the head on England.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I am sorry about the late postage of this chapter but I am working on a Halloween special and I am working on a series. Hope you enjoy and please leave a kudos and comment.

Arthur knew Merlin’s routine like the back of his hand. On a Monday morning at exactly 6:30 merlin wakes up and gets a coffee, he then goes on a run with his headphones in listening to Sam smith. He knew Merlin loved the colour red and that he only dated Gwen because he was gay. Arthur had been following Merlin for 4 years now and as far as he could tell he was the most normal person in the world. He couldn’t understand why a person was paying £200,000,000 for him to be killed. 

Merlin knew for the past 4 years he was being followed by the worlds top assassin,the red knight of Camelot. Everywhere he went there was always the same Blonde haired, brown eyed man scribbling away in his note book watching him, and he had to say he was rather cute. Merlin knew why he was being hunted down as well, Uther the prime minister had declared a law saying that anyone who possessed magic was to be killed for crimes against the monarchy. As far as Merlin could tell, he didn’t show any signs of being magic but as far as he knew there was nobody in the world that possessed the same kind of power he had.

Arthur had decided many years ago that if he weren’t being paid so much to kill Merlin he would probably date him, love him, marry him, have children with him and grow old with him, because Merlin Checked all the boxes on his list. It was a shame though, he really did want to date him but as the rules of being an assassin go:

1) do not tell anyone that you are an assassin   
2) do not interact with the target   
3) do not use your real name  
4) do not leave any evidence   
5) do not keep all your money in one bank account   
6) do not have any type of relationship with the target 

Merlin had decided to face the assassin after the ball he was invited to attend by his brother will and his wife Jenny, in fact he was counting on the fact of the assassin being there. He decided he was going to wear the suit that his “girlfriend” Gwen said and I quote ‘made him look ripped’, along with his glasses that helped his vision become 10 times better. He planned on dancing with anybody who he could get his hands on that evening and having a drink, he planned on enjoying himself and then having a little fun with the gorgeous assassin (not the kind of fun you are probably thinking of by the way).

As Arthur sat in his little flat across from his targets and watched him prepare for the ball it suddenly doomed on him that he would have to go to the ballad well to watch how he interacts with people, and about who he was close with. Though that meant he would have to dress up and watch Merlin dance all night which he didn’t think his sanity could handle especially if he wore the present Arthur had left outside his door the previous day. The present was a pair of cuff links shaped like Arthurs family crest, he gave him his grandfathers Pendragon cuff links.

When Merlin was getting ready he decided he was going to pull out all the stops and even style the mop of hair that was on top of his head. He styled his hair so that it looked perfect and then he used his magic to make him seem particularly ‘irresistible’ that evening. Just as he was about to leave though there was a knock at his door and he went to answer it. With a heavy sigh he got up and went to the door, when he opened it he saw the one man he never thought would come up to his door. 

Arthur stood at the front door of the one man he was never supposed to even talk to, with a nervous shake taking place in his hand as he knocked on the door. As soon as he knocked the door was opened and a shocked Merlin stop don the other side of the door, wearing the cuff links that Arthur ha delft him. Arthur stared at the beautiful man who stood in front of him, and with all the courage he had he said “Hi, I believe I’m the man you wanted to speak to later tonight”.

Merlin was flabbergasted at the aspect of this man knowing that Arthur knew he was going to talk to him. Merlin just stared into open space and finally replied “yeah, Mr Camelot you ar the man I wanted to talk to, and also the man who I wanted to do this to”. He then grabbed his dress shirt and kissed him. Merlin and Arthur then did the one thing that Merlin never thought he would do, he went to his brothers ball with a man and kissed him in front of everyone declaring to everyone that he was gay.

Extra:

Merlin and Arthur faked his death, Arthur got paid the £200 million and he and Merlin lived in a perfect bliss for the rest of their lives not worrying about jobs, money or anybody else’s opinions.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting once every two weeks ans if i have more spare time i will post more frequently. Hope you enjoyed and leave a comment and kudos. Also please feel free to give suggestions for fanfics of one shots.


End file.
